


Heavy On My Mind

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Mpreg, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: A familiar face finds Sebastian in New York City.
Relationships: Past Sebastian Smythe/Hunter Clarington
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Heavy On My Mind

Sebastian Smythe has been a single parent since his daughter was five months old. He used to be in a relationship with his high school sweetheart, Hunter Clarington, but after they got married and Sebastian had their daughter Hunter was scared about screwing up his life so he ran and never looked back. Sebastian has never forgiven him for doing what he did to them and made their daughter grow up without a father.

Now years later, Sebastian was living in a small apartment with his now five year old daughter who looks so much like Hunter, it hurts whenever he looks at her but she is his daughter, there's no denying that.

Anyway, the dynamic duo were at home making homemade pizza, Peyton's favorite, per her request. Sebastian loved spending time with his daughter and tried to make the most of it since she's practically growing like a weed. It seems like just yesterday she was a tiny babe asleep in her moses basket, now she's almost in first grade and Sebastian can't stand how fast it's going by.

Peyton wore an apron over her clothes and was on a step-stool beside her momma while they pressed out the dough to fit the pan. She had a great big smile on her and some flour on her rosy cheeks and even in her loose strands of hair.

Giggling and having fun with each other, a knock got there attention at the door.

"Who's coming over, momma?" Peyton asks, bright blue eyes looking up at her mother.

"I don't know baby. Stay here okay?" She nods and rubs her floury hands together while Bas made his way to the front door wondering who was at their apartment.

Sebastian wished they had a peephole but instead took the risk and unlocked the door to see who their unexpected guest was. He releases the chain, twists the lock, and turns the knob, pulling the door open. Who he saw on the other side took him by such surprise, he almost lost his balance.

"Hi Bas." Hunter gave off a breathy smile.

Sebastian felt his heart come up to the back of his throat, feeling a lump as he thickly swallowed. He didn't know what to say and only did what he did years ago, the very last time he saw the man he once loved. Sebastian took no shame in slamming the door right in Hunter's face, and returned back to his daughter.

"Who was that, momma?" His little girl asks.

"No one baby. Let's finish making our pizza okay." He puts on a smile for her and strokes her wavy hair before getting back to their pizza making. He tried so hard to forget about who he just saw after five years.

Out in the hall, Hunter kinda expected that reaction from Sebastian and wanted to try again but can tell that Sebastian is very protective of their daughter and wouldn't anyone around her that will harm her. So it kinda hurt that Hunter didn't get the chance to see her tonight but he wasn't gonna stop trying.

He brought his hand up to knock again, but came to a halt when he heard her giggling on the other side of the door off into the distance. The sound brought tears to his eyes and he figured she deserved so much better so he didn't try again and just left the building while Sebastian and his daughter finished their pizza.

**-Next Morning-**

Sebastian walks Peyton to school then goes to the coffee shop just down the block before heading to work.

While he's approaching the line, he bumps into someone and of course wishes he hadn't looked up.

"Oh hi." Hunter led on with that irresistible smile of his that Sebastian tried so hard to look past.

"What are you following me now?! First, my apartment! Now here! What's next? You're gonna go to Peyton's school and get all buddy buddy with her?!"

"No! Would you stop yelling! People are staring!" Hunter spat.

Sebastian was ready to yell out again but look a glimpse around and saw that they did, indeed, attract the attention of the customers and employees. With a quick apology, everyone resumed what they were doing while the two men just stared at each other.

They wait in line and just before Sebastian goes up to order, Hunter taps his back.

"What do you want? I am trying to decide what'll get me through this already awful morning with you."

"Well thank you for that." Hunter winks. "But, um, I was wondering if maybe we can talk?"

"Hunter, I don't-" Sebastian stopped talking and went up to the counter. He settled for a pumpkin spice latte, sure it was basic but it brought him peace.

Once they both had their coffee Hunter continues to beg to speak to him and even follows him to a booth to sit.

"Hunter, please. I just want to read my emails and enjoy my coffee alone."

"I know. I'm just asking for five minutes not five years, Bas. The least you can do is give me five minutes."

"The least I can do? Are you kidding me right now Hunter? You owe us those five years. You owe Peyton those five years you were out of her life. I don't have to give you anything." He replies sharply. I'll give you five minutes and that's it. But first, how did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh so what are you a stalker now?"

"No. I asked a friend. But that's the least of my worries, I want to talk about Peyton." He says, unsure if it was okay.

"Alright well, carry on. You're wasting time."

"Right, uh, well, first I want to apologize for leaving you five years ago. It was completely unfair to you and to Peyton and I just want you to know that I thought about her every single day since I left. I mean she's our daughter Bas and I practically neglected her."

"That's right, you did neglect  _ my  _ daughter." Sebastian emphasizes. "You had no part in her life these last five years and you're considered a sperm donor in my book."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. But please, I am sorry Bas. I was scared and wasn't ready to be a father so young, not saying you were ready either but everything seemed to come so naturally to you that I was jealous and was getting inside my head. I knew I had to leave and didn't look back."

Sebastian sighs at his ex-lover and sips his latte.

"Does she know about us, Bas?"

"Why do you think she should know about us?" Sebastian asks, crossing his arms over his chest with an attitude.

"Because we brought her into this world together."

"Okay and what if I fall for this little act and she gets her heartbroken? The last thing Peyton needs is for her to get close to you then you run off again like you did the last time." Sebastian heavily exhales, brows scrunched together. "She has asked me countless times why she doesn't have a daddy like the other kids and wants to know where he is. How do you think that makes me feels to say to her 'I don't know where your daddy is'?"

It breaks Hunter's heart knowing his little girl was confused as to why he wasn't there. "I'm so sorry Bas. I'm sorry I haven't been there and I'm sorry for not being a good father. But I'm here for good and if I can have a small part in her life, I'd be happy with it, honest."

Sebastian huffs and glances around the coffee shop, trying to find an answer for Hunter.

"Look, I'll think about it okay? I'm not saying yes but I'm saying no. I am only doing this for Peyton."

"For Peyton." Hunter repeats.

Sebastian nods his head and looks at his watch. "Crap, I'm gonna be late for work. Uh here's my number and I'll see you soon...maybe."

Hunter smiles as they exchange phone numbers before going their separate ways. 

**-Few Days Later-**

Sebastian has his best friend, Nick, over and they were both having a glass of wine together on the couch.

"So what do you think I should do, Nick?"

"I think you should talk to Peyton first and ask her if she wants to be Hunter. If she's okay with it, then let her. If she's not, then tell her you're not gonna force her."

He takes another sip from his glass and presses his lips together, "I don't know what I'm gonna do if she decides she wants to see him. I mean, I no longer have feelings for him but if he's willing to be there for Peyton then I should let him prove himself, to her at least."

"Just be there for Peyton. She's gonna need you, especially if Hunter is in her life for good."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right." Nick laughs.

"Watch yourself, Duval." Sebastian points his finger at his friend with a fake scowl on his face.

"Hey, I'm just here to help."

"I know." Sebastian's face falls into a smile and he pats his friend's shoulder.

After their glass of wine, Nick gets on his jacket and heads towards the door with Sebastian following behind him.

"Thank you for coming over." Sebastian says, hugging Nick. "And for being such a good friend."

"Anytime." Nick smiles, patting Bas' back. "Tell Peyton I love her and will probably take her out next weekend for our monthly movie date."

"I will. Let me know when you get home."

"Sure thing. Bye Bas."

Sebastian closes the door once Nick leaves and locks up for the night. He showers and climbs into bed.

The twenty-seven year old spent all night tossing and turning just thinking about him and Hunter before his life went downhill. They made a lot of good memories together that Sebastian has tried to forget about but how could he when he once thought Hunter was his soulmate, he was the father of their child. He remembers the first time Hunter held her in the hospital and Sebastian's heart melted seeing his then fiancé holding the baby girl they made together out of love.

_ "Ready to meet your daughter, daddy?" The nurse smiles and gently places the newborn into Hunter's arms. "Just support her head. Yep just like that. There you go." She steps back from the new father and goes over a few things with Sebastian then steps out of the room. _

_ Hunter was proudly smiling at his baby girl in his arms. He was so happy and proud of his fiancé for bringing this new life into the world. _

_ Peyton Renee Clarington-Smythe opened those gorgeous eyes of hers and was staring up at her daddy. _

_ "Hey baby girl. Hi." Hunter's smile never left his face as he held this perfect child he helped create. "You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. Your mommy did so well bringing you here with us." He says. _

_ Meanwhile, Sebastian was laying on the bed watching his fiance with their daughter. He was exhausted from the very long labor and birth he had endured just an hour ago but their girl was here and that's all that mattered. Hunter got to deliver her himself and Sebastian knew he'd never forget the look on Hunter's face when he caught their daughter as she came out. It was a look of pure bliss mixed with shock, but it was so amazing watching his fiance become a daddy. _

_ "I love you so much, Peyton." He presses a soft kiss to her head. "Daddy is always gonna be here for you, sweet girl. Forever and always." _

Sebastian lets out a sad sigh, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

By the time he tried to ease his mind, it was already morning, but thankfully it was Saturday and he had no plans. He stayed in bed and tried to get at least a few hours of sleep but that was soon interrupted by

A certain little lady climbing into his bed.

Peyton held her stuffed koala bear tightly in her arm as she pulled the blankets, climbing into her momma's bed. She can see her momma was asleep so she just slid in beside him and watched her momma sleep, or so she thought.

Sebastian pretends to sleep but doesn't fool his daughter.

Peyton smiles and wakes her momma up with a kiss.

He opens his eyes and stares at his beautiful daughter. He moves her hair out of her face and kisses the tip of her nose. "Good morning beautiful girl."

"Morning momma." She keeps smiling.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Mhm. Did you?"

"No." He replies, stroking her hair. "Momma had a rough night."

Peyton frowns and Sebastian stops with her hair. He thought now was a good time to bring up Hunter so mine as well get it over with.

"Sweetheart, momma wants to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all baby. It's just about someone who's recently come into my life again." He starts. "You know how you always asked why you didn't have a daddy?"

Peyton nods as her momma continues.

"Well, you do have a daddy and his name in Hunter. Your daddy, Hunter, left us when you were a little baby."

"Did he leave because I did something bad?"

"No, baby. None of this is your fault. Okay? So don't think that. He had other things that caused him to leave but he's back and he wants to meet you, that is, if you want to meet him. But Peyton, if you don't then momma's not going to force you."

"If I-I meet him w-will you be there?"

"Yes. I will be right there with you if you want."

"Okay then I want to meet him. When will I be able to see him?"

"I'll let you know but in the meantime, why don't we go make some waffles for breakfast?"

"Okay!"

Peyton jumps out of his bed and runs to the kitchen, while her momma stretches then gets up to join his daughter before she makes a mess.

Bas texts Hunter letting him know that she wants to meet him only if Bas is there, Hunter's fine with that and suggests they go out for lunch.

"Well Peyton, we'll be meeting Hunter for lunch later. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Thank you momma!"

"You're welcome, honey." He hugs his daughter and they get on to making their breakfast.

That afternoon, Sebastian and his daughter meet Hunter at a restaurant uptown for lunch. Hunter can't believe how beautiful and different his daughter looks. She looks just like him, it was insane.

"Hi, I'm Hunter. You must be Peyton. Nice to meet you." He offers his hand for her to shake which she kindly does.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"You look very pretty today."

"Thank you." She smiles and slides into the booth before Sebastian, Hunter sitting across from the two.

"Are you my daddy?" Peyton wastes no time cuttting to the chase.

Hunter laughs and Sebastian's cheek turn bright red, a tad embarrassed.

"Yes, I am your daddy. But you don't have to call me daddy. Hunter is fine."

Peyton looks at Hunter, neither of them unsure what to say so he just says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Peyton, the reason why I asked your momma to meet us here is because I want to say sorry for leaving and making your momma upset." Peyton looks at Sebastian who gives her a slight nod, telling her to listen to her father. "I'm here now and I want to be in your life, Peyton, if you let me. We can start slow first then work out a close relationship at your pace. Whatever you're comfortable with I'm fine with."

Peyton looks at her momma again, not sure what to say.

"Baby, do you want your daddy to be in your life? It's completely up to you sweetheart." Sebastian says and lets her head.

"I think it's a good idea. I want to try. Is that okay momma?"

"Of course it's okay. If that's what you want then we'll support you."

"Okay then yes." She smiles as do her parents.

They finish their lunch together then the three of them walked out of the restaurant.

"Well, thank you for bringing her and giving me another chance Bas." Hunter says and smiles at his ex-fiancé and daughter.

"I'm only doing this for her and us ever being an item will never happen. I'm sorry but I've moved on, Hunter."

"That's okay, I understand. I just want to be here for Peyton."

"Alright well we had a good time. What do you say Peyton?"

"Thank you Hunter."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. If you ever want to talk, momma has my number okay?"

"Okay."

"We'll see you soon, Hunter."

"Okay. Bye guys."

"Bye."

The two stand there across each other awkwardly and excuse themselves before going the opposite direction.

**-Months Later-**

Hunter has gotten very close with his daughter and sees her just about three times a week. She'll spend some nights at his apartment and stays with Bas most of the time.

Sebastian doesn't want to fall back in love with him since he has moved on and is just focusing on his career but allows his ex to see their daughter before he knows it's making her happy and that's all she wants, but seeing him with their daughter just makes his heart soar and he tries to stop any feelings he may have for him but it's been getting very hard lately.

Today, Hunter was on his way to Bas' apartment to drop off Peyton after having her for the weekend.

"Daddy, next time can we go ice skating?" Peyton asks and swung her hand that was in his.

"We'll see. We don't want you getting hurt before your winter recital."

"Okay. Do you think momma will want to go ice skating with us?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask him tonight." Hunter says as they approach the door.

They both knock and Sebastian answers with a half apron on and sauce stains smeared on it.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a mess, I was just finishing up dinner."

"That's okay." Hunter says and walks into the apartment. "We had fun this weekend. Didn't we, baby girl?"

"Yeah momma! And next time we're gonna go ice skating!" Peyton beams excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Well daddy's gonna have to be extra watchful so you don't injure yourself before your big recital."

"I know momma, geez."

"Wow, sorry little miss attitude." He says and holds his hands up in defense. "Go put your things away and wash up for dinner."

"Okay momma! Bye daddy!" Peyton gives Hunter a hug and he kisses her cheek.

Hearing her call him daddy was the best thing in the world. The first time she said it, it was just the two of them having another lunch date together. He missed out when she first started talking those many years ago but now hearing her say that, it just warmed his heart.

"Bye honey. I'll see you next Friday. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." She squeezes him then lets him go and runs off to her bedroom before getting ready for dinner.

"I guess I'll be going now." Hunter points to the door and starts to walk out when he's stopped by a small tug on his arm.

"Wait." Bas speaks up and watches Hunter turn to face him. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I made too much and Peyton and I aren't gonna be able to eat all of it."

Hunter was shocked but accepted the invite.

"I would love to stay for dinner. Thank you."

Sebastian smiles and welcomes him in again, just as Peyton comes flying from down the hall.

"Peyton, can you set another place at the table. Your daddy will be joining us tonight."

"Yay!" She squeals. "C'mon daddy!"

Peyton brings him inside excited that he'll be joining them for dinner. Sebastian watches them from the kitchen and sips his glass of wine, feeling as though their little family will be coming back together.


End file.
